Hammerwiki:Witch Elf
The Witch Elf is the lightly armored melee Warhammer Online DPS class of the Dark Elf House Uthorin. Only female Dark Elves can become Witch Elves. The Witch Elf is paired with the Witch Hunter. Career Overview The Brides of Khaine, or Witch Elves, are one of the major powers in Druchii society. They run the Temples of Khaine, where they are responsible for keeping the Cauldrons of Blood filled with the fresh blood of sacrificial victims. When the Dark Elves go to war, a cadre of Witch Elves accompanies the army, eager to prove themselves in the eyes of their god. For them the battlefield is just another temple of Khaine, and the screams of the dying are praises sung in honor of the bloody-handed god. The Witch Elves are led by Hellebron, though many still owe loyalty to Morathi. A Witch Elf can be an unstoppable force of death and destruction under the proper circumstances. By picking their targets carefully, the Witch Elf can win a fight in a short amount of time. A Witch Elf prefers to rapidly close with lightly armored targets, where their rapid attacks can stop most opponents dead in their tracks. When facing a heavily armored foe, the Witch Elf relies on her agility to survive long enough to pick an opportune moment to deliver a savage death blow. Statistics Growth Information needed. Speciality Witch Elves are lightly armored, agile, battle-crazed Dark Elf females that use a combination of positional attack styles, flurries of frenzied attacks and daggers coated in poison to disable and destroy their opponents. When their Frenzy works them up into sufficiently high levels of bloodlust, they are able to channel it into blindingly fast and lethal attacks that can penetrate even the staunchest of defenses. As a Witch Elf, your importance on the battlefield is to infiltrate enemy lines and attack at their weakest spots. Choosing your foes is the wisest decision. You must know whom you can and cannot defeat, while even though you are generally great for one on one combat, there will come a time where you will be engaged by multiple enemies. Also take note that you will most likely die in combat, so by doing so take out as many enemies as you can before your death. If your are able to take out an enemy healer, and you perish from your assault, it would be more worth it than if you were able to take out a Shadow Warrior. A healer would just resurrect the dead Shadow Warrior. Masteries Witch Elf Masteries. Path of Carnage The Path of Carnage focuses primarily on the single target, high DPS abilities of the Witch Elf, while adding several multi-target abilities if one chooses to spend the points on them. A third aspect of this path adds armour penetration, allowing a tactic that gives all frenzies the added benefit of 3 seconds of 75% armour reduction on the target, a witchbrew which allows all attacks to bypass armour for 7 seconds and an attack which also bypasses armour. The aim of the Path of Carnage is to deal out as much immediate damage as possible in all circumstances, it does not rely on positional attacks, ability drains or damage over time to decimate opponents. As such the Path of Carnage is the simplest of the paths and the most versatile. Path of Suffering The Path of Suffering focuses on the Witch Elf's poisons and kisses, which are assorted Damage over Time and debuff abilities. These include debuffs that slow enemies, drain their action points, reduce their wounds and many more, with most also including a DoT effect in addition to this. The Path of Suffering further enhances these abilities while adding new abilities to the mix, making a Witch Elf that follows this path a formidable foe capable of minor Crowd Control, and is able to kill their foes slowly but surely without seeming to be as great a threat as those who follow the other paths. As such those who follow this path will find themselves handling multiple targets with greater capability than the other paths, but at the cost of lower overall damage and a significant loss in the burst damage entertained by the other paths. Path of Treachery The Path of Treachery focuses heavily on the Witch Elf's stealth and subtlety. It enhances her abilities that provide bonuses when attacking an opponent from behind or the side and adds new abilities to complement these. The Path of Treachery is most concerned with bypassing an enemies defenses, relying on sneak attacks, armour penetration and avoiding direct combat. As such the Witch Elf that follows this path will have the highest burst damage if she is successful in starting a fight in her favour, but will be far more fragile when taken by surprise and forced to fight the enemy face to face. Abilities :Main Article: Witch Elf Abilities The Witch Elf has a total of 24 career Tactics, 36 Actions and 12 Morale abilities. For more details, see the main article. Influence Rewards :Main Article: Witch Elf Influence Rewards ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Witch Elf (Bestiary) External Links Paul Barnett's Witch Elf Career Video ( High / Low ) Category:Warhammer Online